


A Nice Treat

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, PWP, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Satoru should have known Shouma wouldn't share the popsicle normally.





	

"Here, Enishi. I got you a popsicle," Shouma offered, holding it out to Satoru.

"Ah... thank you."

He reached out to grab the stick, but instead felt the cold tip of the popsicle rubbing against his lips. He parted them and felt it slide to the back of his throat. Satoru immediately realized what Shouma was doing and his eyes darted around to make sure nobody was there with them.

Shouma took hold of Satoru's hair and tilted his head back, creating an easier angle to violate his mouth with. Satoru moaned and closed his eyes, relaxing his jaw and throat as much as he could.

"Stick your little tongue out, Enishi."

He obliged, juice from the popsicle already running down his chin and making a mess of his clothes. Satoru brought his legs closer together as he felt the unmistakable beginnings of arousal. The hand in his hair suddenly released him and the chair he was sitting in was pulled back and away from the table. Satoru choked, pulling away with thick strands of fluids connecting him to the popsicle. Almost immediately, he felt the length of it on his lips, dragging across and pushing past them with the tip to rub at Satoru's teeth until he opened his mouth again.

Shouma used one hand to urge Satoru's legs apart before placing his knee between them, purposely rubbing against Satoru's growing erection.

"My, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Satoru couldn't respond if he wanted to, as the popsicle was in his throat once more.

"How does it taste, Enishi?"

Satoru could only moan in response, already aroused enough to crave something significantly warmer and more solid in his mouth. The popsicle was melting decently fast, already noticeably smaller than it had been. Satoru swallowed around it, but his clothes were already stained and his chin soaked. He established eye contact with Shouma and forced himself to maintain it as he moved forward slightly along with Shouma's rhythm.

Shouma took the hint with a smile and held the popsicle in place for Satoru to get to work on. Satoru let his eyes flutter shut as he moved his head, taking as much of the remaining popsicle into his mouth as he could, marveling at his own lack of a gag reflex. He heard Shouma chuckle and the popsicle was pulled from his mouth suddenly. Shouma smeared the melting popsicle against Satoru's cheek, moving down to his jaw and then teasing it around his lips.

"Please, Shinonome..."

"That good, huh?" he laughed, not making any attempt to pull the popsicle away as it melted to such a point that it began falling apart.

Satoru flinched as a chunk fell onto his leg and then to the floor. That seemed to give Shouma an unfortunate idea.

"Wait for me here without cleaning up. It seems we'll need another one," he said, easily tossing the popsicle stick at Satoru and walking away. Satoru lamented how much of a pain the mess would be to clean up and wondered if it would be alright to undress, or if it was already too late to even matter.

Satoru reluctantly remained seated while resisting the urge to wipe his face off. When Shouma returned, he had another popsicle in hand as promised. Satoru looked up expectantly at him as he pulled the wrapper off and set it aside.

"Undress."

Satoru blinked, hoping Shouma knew what he was doing. He stood and undressed with haste and a touch of anxiety. While loathe to admit it, he'd done research in the past as to whether it was alright to have whipped cream inside of himself, but that turned out to be dangerous. He hadn't looked up popsicles, however.

"Relax, Enishi," Shouma assured, calm as ever. "And actually, sit on the table rather than the chair."

Satoru obeyed and Shouma started the popsicle at his lips again. Satoru allowed him to push it in and he licked at it for a moment before Shouma pulled away to begin trailing it down his body. He gave a sharp gasp when Shouma circled the tip around his nipple, feeling his cock twitch in response.

Shouma dragged it down further and smeared cold, sugary fluid on Satoru's inner thigh. He gasped loudly when it touched his cock. Shouma laughed, rubbing at him with it.

"How is it, Enishi? Do you like it?"

Satoru honestly couldn't tell if the sensation was good or bad yet but wasn't about to let Shouma stop, so he nodded.

"Can I trust you to play with it?" Shouma asked, raising the popsicle away from Satoru's skin. He nodded again.

"Then you can take what I know you want."

Shouma took a step back and Satoru hopped off the table and immediately dropped to his knees, earning another laugh out of Shouma, even as he unzipped his pants and took the popsicle. Giving Shouma a taste of his own medicine occurred to Satoru, but he moved the popsicle down to rest against his own cock, grinding against it as he took Shouma into his well prepared mouth. The much needed friction on his cock was nice, but it was the feeling of Shouma hot and heavy in his mouth that drew a muffled moan from Satoru.

"Which one do you prefer?" Shouma asked, pulling Satoru's head away by his hair and moving to sit.

"You," he answered easily.

The cold was starting to bother him so Satoru began moving the popsicle back up once he settled into a rhythm with Shouma, releasing muffled little sounds as it touched his nipple again. The popsicle was melting rapidly enough to have already soaked his hands, and when Shouma took hold of Satoru's hair and moved his head for him, Satoru trailed a slick, cool hand down to jerk himself off.

"Ah, I'll ask this time. May I take a picture of you?"

Though, he held Satoru's head down so he couldn't answer. Even knowing he would most certainly regret it later, Satoru embarrassedly raised his hand in a hesitant peace sign, unable to think of another way of saying yes. At this, of course, Shouma burst into full-on laughter.

"Alright, alright, hang on, hold that pose!"

As Shouma got his phone ready, he let go of Satoru's head and he pulled back.

"I'm not... holding the-"

"Come on, put your hand out like this!" Shouma demonstrated with a carefree look on his face, as if he wasn't in the middle of receiving a blowjob.

Satoru remained silent for a while as Shouma urged him on. Sighing in defeat, Satoru assumed the position again, with Shouma's cock sheathed almost entirely in his mouth and his hand in a peace sign. He was too embarrassed to look up again, but having his eyes closed seemed to be enough for Shouma as he heard him take the picture.

Satisfied, Shouma set his phone on the table and weaved his hand back into Satoru's curls. Free of distraction, Satoru got back into the mood rather easily, stroking himself with a sticky hand and picking what little was left of the popsicle up off the floor to rub into his thighs. God, cleaning up was going to suck and he knew for a fact that Shouma wasn't going to help. Even if Satoru got him to, he'd probably just arouse him again while he was kneeled over scrubbing the ground, the mental image of Shouma grabbing his hip and leaning over him to whisper in his ear vivid and believable in his head.

It was extremely tempting to slip a finger inside of himself and beg to be fucked on the table, but Satoru instead increased his pace, panting through his nose as he continued drooling around Shouma. He looked up just in time to see him taking another picture, this time no doubt catching Satoru touching himself. Somehow, he didn't mind. As long as only Shouma would see them, he almost wanted the pictures to be taken.

"That's it, Enishi..." Shouma sighed, combing one hand through Satoru's hair while the other kept his phone at the ready.

Satoru furrowed his brow and made a noise that he hoped came across as confused.

"I want to capture the exact moment that you come for me."

A shiver wracked Satoru and he sped his pace up, losing himself in the slick sounds and sensations. Satoru noticed Shouma was close right as he pulled his hair to indicate that he should pull away soon. But Satoru, not yet satisfied enough, ignored him and moaned when he felt hot come hit the back of his throat, nearly choking him. He pulled back just enough to let Shouma's cock rub against his tongue, feeling his come as it came out.

"Ohh, look at you. You wanted to taste it that badly?" Shouma cooed with a smile.

Satoru nodded, taking it deep into his throat again as he came, allowing it to splatter onto the growing puddle on the floor. Shouma pulled Satoru's head away and his cock was coated in his own come.

"Aw, now look what you did. I hope you're ready to clean that up," he teased, moving Satoru's head forward to take it in again.

Satoru allowed it and moved both his hands to brace himself on the floor as he sucked it clean, swallowing as he pulled away. He looked up at Shouma, who still had his phone at the ready, and realized he hadn't heard any pictures get taken. Shouma tapped at his phone a bit more and then set it down again.

"I thought..?"

Shouma smiled at him.

"Ah, did I not specify I was taking moving pictures as well?"

Satoru sighed, deciding not to argue. Again, it was fine as long as Shouma kept it all to himself. Though, knowing Shouma, that might be impossible.


End file.
